Toy Story 2 (1999 film) Credits
Full credits for Toy Story 2. Opening Logos and Titles 97B11EFE-9109-4924-9FD4-10108BF76B6B.png BC9C1AFE-58BA-4121-83A1-4129379F0969.jpeg 7F5925DD-F7C8-44DA-8223-73A4564C0BD3.jpeg 3AB9649D-BBD4-46B2-8864-4FDD30089CBF.jpeg *Walt Disney Pictures presents *a Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios films *a Blue Sky Studios production = TOY STORY 2 = Ending Credits Directed By *John Lasseter *Robert Rodriguez Co-Directed By *Lee Unkrich *Ash Brannon Produced By *Helene Plotkin *Robert Rodriguez *Karen Robert Jackson Executive Producer *Sarah McArthur Associate Producer *Kori Rae Original Story By *John Lasseter *Pete Docter *Ash Brannon *Robert Rodriguez *Andrew Stanton Screenplay By *Andrew Stanton *Rita Hsiao *Doug Chamberlin *John McKimson *Chris Webb Voice of Woody *Tom Hanks Voice of Buzz Lightyear *Tim Allen Music By *Randy Newman Story Supervisors *Dan Jeup *Joe Ranft Film Editors *Edie Bleiman *David Ian Salter *Lee Unkrich Supervising Technical Director *Galyn Susman Director of Photography *Sharon Calahan Production Designers *William Cone *Jim Pearson Art Directors *Tia W. Kratter *Dominique Louis Supervising Animator *Glenn McQueen Layout Supervisors *Rikki Cleland-Hura *Ewan Johnson Set Dressing Supervisor *David Eisenmann Associate Technical Directors *Oren Jacob *Larry Aupperle Modeling Supervisor *Eben Ostby Shading Supervisor *Brad West Lighting Supervisor *Jean-Claude Kalache Rendering Supervisor *Don Schreiter Production Manager *Graham Walters Sound Design *Gary Rydstrom Production Supervisor *Katherine Sarafian Crawl Executive Music Producer * Chris Montan Casting By * Ruth Lambert, C.S.A * Mary Hidalgo Cast Story Art Layout & Set Dressing Animation Editorial Technical Artists Modeling Team Shading Team Human Team Lighting Team Effects Team Rendering Team Animation Software Development Rendering Software Development Camera Production Information Systems Post Production Music Thanks To Everyone at Pixar Who Supported This Production Archives & Exhibitions Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Craft Services by Luxo Café Creative Content Custom Animation Production Development Facility Operations Finance Inclusion Strategies Marketing Pixar University Publicity RenderMan Development RenderMan Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership Management Assets & Infrastructure Core Engineering Presto Animation System Production Software Research Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering Story & Editorial Systems Technical Leads Management Production Babies Computer Systems for Final Rendering =Sun Microsystems, INC.= Color By Deluxe.png Kodak motion picture film logo.png Panavision-1-logo-png-transparent.png 95042B9F-28B1-41E9-82B6-A6773C79FFA1.jpeg * Copyright © MCMXCIX Disney Enterprises, Inc. * and Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios and Blue Sky Studios * All Rights Reserved * This Motion Pictures was Created by Pixar, Troublemaker And Blue Sky Talking Pictures * For Purposed of Copyright Law in the United Kingdom. * * Toy Story 2, * Books Available Wherever Books are Sold 67B1E96F-BC30-4736-A36E-25C37EE7F2BD.jpeg * * CD-ROM Videogames Available From * Disney Interactive E91330CC-7FBB-47B9-8035-7EA03A018542.jpeg * * Executive Toy Story 2, Merchandise Now at Disney Store, * Disney Store Catalog & www.disneystore.com 5D5AD791-B07B-4A43-A8FE-1AC1B7FF765A.jpeg * * Original Soundtrack Available from * Walt Disney Records 4471E671-50DF-4EE2-A396-0AA9C19DD4DD.jpeg * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Created and Produced at Pixar Animation Studios Troublemaker Studios Blue Sky Studios Emeryville, California 1ABF5BF8-BCC6-4E21-BA66-B6B25CF89F58.jpeg 3AB9649D-BBD4-46B2-8864-4FDD30089CBF.jpeg 97B11EFE-9109-4924-9FD4-10108BF76B6B.png BC9C1AFE-58BA-4121-83A1-4129379F0969.jpeg Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:ABC Category:Pixar Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Category:ABC Family|}|}